


Desperate Desires and Unadmirable Plans

by DarkPirateLightSwan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Once Upon A Time AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPirateLightSwan/pseuds/DarkPirateLightSwan
Summary: Killian Jones is not looking for love, so can't believe his luck when he meets Emma Swan and she wants a relationship even less than he does. But when he starts to fall for her and she pushes him away, could there be something she is hiding?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this began as an idea inspiration from the song Me vs Maradona vs Elvis by Brand New and kinda spiraled out of control. I hope you enjoy =)

Killian Jones slammed the empty shot glass down on the bar before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. It was busy in the bar tonight. He turned to lean his elbows against the wood of the bar to fully survey the scene. All of the tables and booths that filled the room were completely occupied, and the space in between was just as crowded with groups laughing and drinking together. At the back of the bar was two pool tables, also occupied, and a couple was pushed against the back corner behind the tables, making out and oblivious to their friends who were catcalling them between shots. 

His mouth ticked up as his eyes swept the scene in front of him. Killian Jones a man on a mission. Get drunk enough to feel numb and then take a pretty woman home to see if he could feel even more numb.

Killian was about to turn back to the bar to order his next round of shots, when he saw her. Long blonde hair and a tight black dress. Her pretty face glanced around the room like she was looking for someone, but her cleavage was pushed up and together like she knew exactly what she came for. Killian couldn't help to stare, bringing his thumb up to rub across the seam of his bottom lip as he grinned. Oh, she’ll do nicely.

And then as if she had heard him call to her, she looked directly at him, their eyes locking. Killian gave a quick but slight nod to beckon her over and to his delight she responded with a smirk before making her way to him. Their eyes never left each other as she slowly picked her way through the crowd, reminding Killian of a lioness of the prowl. Finally, she approached the bar, standing only a few feet away.

“Drink?” He offered.

“Whatever your having.” She smiled at him, sliding her body against his in order to lean against the bar.

By their fifth shot, Killian's hand found its way to her waist, once in a while slipping to her ass and the blonde was running her hand up the leather of his coat.

By the time their sixth shot glasses hit the bar, Killian was leaning in the breath in her ear, “I have to tell you up front, love. I have un-admirable plans for you tonight.”

“Well in that case let’s get out of here” The woman, they hadn’t exchanged names yet, leaned against him, grabbing the collar of his leather jacket to steady herself. 

And then truth be told, he couldn’t remember how they got to his apartment, but next thing he knew he had her pushed against his door, her dress riding up, her mouth sucking on his pulse point as he fumbled for his keys. Opening the door, he hoisted her up, his hand and prosthetic on her ass, as her legs wrapped around him, and he was sure she could feel his erection through this jeans when she moaned and moved to rub herself against him as much as she could. 

When he reached the bedroom, he deposited her on the bed before backing up to take his shirt off. As he threw it somewhere to the side, she sat up on her knees and looked him over. Suddenly, and surprisingly, he was uncomfortable. The woman was incredibly beautiful, with her hair a bit of a mess and her dress askew, how did she not have someone in her life? Was he going to be responsible for breaking up another relationship? 

“How drunk are you?” The question spilled out before he could stop it, even though the dark look she had on her face could have convinced him she was sober. He knew better.

What are you doing, you bastard? What do you care if she’s drunk? The voice inside him yelled.

But she didn’t answer except to cock her head to the side and appraise him. 

“What’s your name?” He asked, ignoring the throb that was forming in his temple thanks to the alcohol. 

Again, she didn’t answer except to grab the hem of her dress and peel the fabric up and over her head, letting it fall somewhere off the side of the bed, leaving her kneeling on his bed in nothing but a black thong. 

“Do you want to keep asking questions or…?” She was cut off when his lips crashed into hers. 

Killian Jones knew his way around a woman, and although he had bedded many in the past three years, he was hard pressed to remember a time when it felt this good. Despite the alcohol clouding his head, he could feel the electricity between them as they came together in a hurried way. Everything about this woman was beautiful, from the way her voice sounded when she moaned, to the pleasant pain as she scratched her nails down his back, to the way she clenched around his cock as he slammed into her. 

And when he had her legs up and on either of his shoulders, her body bent slightly with her ass up off the bed as he pounded into her, when he felt her grip his cock with her warm wet heat, her voice cracking as she moaned out her climax that he realized this might be the best sex of his life. It took everything in him to fuck her through her climax, it was only when her breath was coming in harsh pants and he could feel the slight quake around his cock as she came down from her high that he let himself succumb to his own orgasm. He could just hear her panting “Come on, cum for me” as began to pulse into her.

When he finally started to come back down, he moved her legs off his shoulders so he could flop down on the bed next to her, sweaty and spent. But as soon as his back hit the comforter, his companion was up off the bed and pulling on her underwear and reaching for her dress. 

Now Killian Jones knew he was an attractive man. He also knew he was not looking for a relationship, but knew many of the women he took home were- despite what they might tell him before they took their clothes off. More often then not, the women he took home attempted to stay. And Killian Jones was a master at getting them to leave. So he had been ready to start the dance of helping this woman out the door, but had been surprised when he looked up to see her pulling her dress back on.

“Well, that was grand, lass,” He began, sitting up and pulling the condom off to toss in the garbage near the dresser, but she was out of the doorway already. Killian furrowed his brow as he looked down the dark hallway of his apartment. “Could I at least have your name lass? I feel like I should know at least that.” He called. Silence. And then he saw her figure come back down the hall before she leaned into the bedroom, holding onto the door frame. He could almost make out the cheshire cat smile she gave him.

“Where’s the fun in that?” 

And then she was gone.

He didn’t know what made him say it. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the mind blowing sex they just had but he called out. “Tell me one thing about yourself then.”

He heard her heel stop somewhere in the apartment, near the door maybe, and then he heard her voice, quiet and stranded. “Today is my birthday.”

And then she was gone, the door to his apartment opening and closing with a soft click. 

\--CS—

Three weeks later, Killian found himself at his usual bar, drinking his usual drink, and playing his usual game: who’s coming home with me tonight, when he saw her again. Her long blonde hair was pulled back on one side with a clip and the tight hot pink dress she wore was low cut and short. She was toward the edge of the dance floor, a small area to one side of the bar, with a man he recognized as another regular (but he never spoke to) pressed against her front, her legs on either side of his right thigh as the grinded against each other. 

And then Killian did something that when he went over the nights events later on in his head, he wouldn’t have been able to tell himself why he did it. He swiftly got off the stool he was perched on in the corner of the bar and stalked toward the couple. Without thinking he pressed himself against the blondes back, startling the guy she was dancing with, and whispered in her ear. 

“May I cut in?” 

She peeled herself off the stranger she was dancing with to grab Killian’s hands on her hips and pull him forward to rest on her lower belly. The guy took a step back before giving them an annoyed look and disappeared into the crowd. The blonde didn’t miss a beat, just kept moving her body along with the music, her ass rubbing hard against him as Killian took the opportunity to move the hair off the left side of her neck and sink his teeth into it briefly before moving his lips up to her ear.

“Fancy seeing you here again.”

“Yea, imagine that.” He could almost hear her smirk. The danced for a minute before she turned in his arms and draped her arms around his neck. “I don’t do repeats.”

“Neither do I, love. But you cannot deny that the sex was extraordinary and I’m willing to break my own rule to see if we can repeat the performance.” He said giving her his best bedroom eyes.

She was quiet for a moment, looking at him as they continued to move against each other. 

“Ok, take me to your place.” She finally answered. 

A half an hour later he was on his back in his bedroom with this beautiful blonde riding his cock as he thrusted up into her and worked her clit with his thumb. He couldn’t deny it as she climaxed on top of him, heaving breasts and blonde hair cascading down as she threw her head back. She was the best lay of his life. 

When he came, she slid off him gracefully and, just as last time, immediately pulled her dress and underwear back on. 

“You are incredible.” He told her. He was still naked on his back, condom still on his now soft penis. 

She smiled at him over her shoulder as she hooked her bra behind her back. “You weren’t too bad yourself.”

“Killian Jones.”

“Hmm?” 

“My name. Killian Jones.” He said, folding his arms behind his head and looking at the ceiling.

“Well, thanks for the lay, Killian Jones.” And with that she was striding out the door. He listened for a few seconds to hear the click of his apartment door. He laid there for a few more moments before trashing the condom and falling into an easy sleep. 

\--CS—

The weeks that followed were confusing to Killian. Every night he dreamt of green eyes and blonde hair, and how her breasts felt in his hand, so when he was at the bar again two weeks later, he kept catching himself scanning the room, hoping for a glimpse of his blonde. But Killian Jones did not get hung up on a woman. Especially a woman whom he didn’t even know her name. It was the sex, he told himself, the incredible, incredible sex. 

Next time, he’d have to get her name…. if there was a next time. 

She wasn’t there on that Friday. He sat at the bar until 2am before calling it and going home alone.

On Saturday night he stopped himself as he was grabbing his jacket to head to the bar. No, tonight he would stay in. He would force himself to stop thinking about her, stop looking for her in the crowd. No matter how good the sex was. 

By Thursday, he had an itch he needed scratched. Maybe taking home a pretty girl, maybe a girl that didn’t have that beautiful shade of green to her eyes could help him cleanse his palate. But when he entered the bar, shaking the cold November chill off, his eyes immediately fell on her familiar face. 

She was sitting at the bar, legs crossed and leaning on her elbow and playing with the cherry stem in her drink. And once again his legs took him to her without him really thinking about it. Sliding into the open seat next to her, he nodded to the bartender who already knew his order.

“We meet again.” He said turning to her and was pleased to see her startle a bit.

“You are a stalker.” She quipped back, a little humor in her voice. 

“Nah.” He joked back, grabbing the drink the bartender placed in front of him after tossing down a bill. “You just happen to keep showing up at my favor watering hole.”

“Well don’t let me cramp your style. You don’t have to sit here talking to me.”

“Oh but there is no one else I’d rather be talking too.” He told her, surprising himself with his own honestly. She frowned at that, turning her head to appraise him, before shrugging and taking a sip of her drink. “Plus, I just cant get the image of your thighs around my waist out of my head.” He leaned in and almost growled into her ear.

“Easy tiger…”

“Killian Jones.”

“Ok, easy Jones. We both said last time we were more of the one-night stand types.”

“Aye, but I have a proposition for you, lass.”

“Emma Swan.”

He blinked. Oh, a name now.

“I have a proposition for you, Swan,” He liked the way that name fell of his tongue. “No strings attached. We keep fucking each other. Regularly. And then you don’t have to keep showing up here hoping to run into me.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her before throwing his head back and finishing his drink in one gulp.

“I don’t do relationships.”

“I’m not proposing.”

“You did say proposition.”

“Aye, you have me there. I’m merely suggesting a situation where we both come out satisfied.” He purred the last word.

She studied him for a long moment, and for a moment he felt uncomfortable like she was seeing right into his soul.

“If we do this. I don’t want to know anything about you other then the basics. I don’t want to know how your day was, or that its your mom’s birthday. I don’t want to know what your favorite takeout place is, or how you fell off your bike when you were, like, 11 or something. Got it?” 

He grinned at her. “Well my mum’s dead so…”

She held up a hand and shook her head. “I’m sorry about that, but I don’t want to know. In fact, I don’t care.”

“Alright, Swan. Deal.” And then he was pulling her off her stool and to the back of the bar toward the emergency exit. 

“What are you doing?” She asked confused.

“I’m going to fuck you in the alley.” He answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

The air was cold as it hit his face when he opened the door and pulled her through it letting it slam behind them. Turning on his heel, he slid his arms around her waist, pushing her up against the wall and fused his mouth to her. She gave a little squeak into his kiss, but returned his force with her own. After a minute of frantic hands and his stubborn belt buckle, she was sliding her hand into his pants and gripping him. 

“Do you have something?” She asked in between fevered kisses. 

“Inside pocket of my jacket, love.” She managed to slip her hand into his coat and pull out the foil wrapper, tearing it open, and rolled the latex over him as he pulled her dress up over her ass. Somehow, between nipping each others lips and necks and desperate hands, she managed to roll the condom onto his hard length. And then he was inside her, thrusting quick and hard, her leg hitched up over his hip, until they both tumbled over the edge.

-CS-

Killian and Emma had exchanged numbers that night before they went their separate ways. Killian wasted no time in texting her to come over the following night. If he had been honest with himself, he would have admitted that he had been nervous that 1. She had given him a fake number, and 2. She wouldn’t have showed up. But she had. The next night, Emma Swan showed up at his door at 11pm, wearing a sly smile and not much else. 

For the next few weeks, this is how it went. One would text the other, Emma would show up at his apartment and they would fuck. Hot and dirty. And then when it was over, she would get up and leave. Killian couldn’t believe his luck, this was his perfect situation for a guy who did not want a commitment. So why, after a month of this did he feel a pang of loneliness as he watched her dress and leave?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you everyone for the encouraging comments. I’ll be honest with you all, I have so many Captain Swan fics circling in my head but I’m not the best writer so it takes me some time to get them out in words. I’m always blown away by the talented writers on this site and don’t feel like I measure up, but you all have been so sweet to encourage me to finish this story. Whenever I actually sit down to write a fanfiction I always know how it starts and how it ends but the middle always gets me mucked up. So as I’ve been writing, this fic got a little out of control and end up not being how I originally imagined it ending. Anyway, thanks again! Hope you guys enjoy!

Christmas eve. A holiday meant for spending time with family and friends. Killian Jones had no family, but he did have a close net group of friends, a sort of hodge-podge group of orphans and transplants. He had met David and his wife Mary Margaret in college, and Ruby had come as a package deal with Mary Margaret as her best friend. Mulan had joined the group as Ruby’s brief girlfriend and sort of never left. Killian had grown up with Will, who started bringing around Belle once they officially started dating. And Robin was his mate from the Navy, and sometimes his new wife Regina (Mary Margaret’s step-sister) would make an appearance for the big events (like tonight). It wasn’t much, but they were family to him, especially since his brother had died ten years before. 

Tonight, Mary Margaret and David were hosting a Christmas Eve friends’ dinner. Mary Margaret was an amazing cook and enjoyed forcing the group together every now and then to catch up and celebrate holidays. Because Christmas was a time to spend with the ones you love. So he wasn’t surprised when his phone chirped from where it sat on the kitchen counter, the group chat had been going all afternoon with last minute “Can you pick up this?” and “Should I bring that?” texts. Grabbing the phone off the counter, he was surprised to see it wasn’t his friends asking to pick up another case of beer at all.

No. It was Emma.

Busy?

He looked over at the clock. He could be late to dinner, he reasoned with himself, so he typed back.

How fast can you come?

As soon as he sent it, there was a knock on his door. Grinning, he crossed the room and opened it to find Emma standing in doorway wearing a scandalously tight red dress, low cut, and ending just at her knees, and a black pea coat.

“Depends on how good you are with that tongue of yours.” She answered, her head cocked down as she peered at him through her lashes.

“Oh darling, I think you know exactly how good I am.” He growled, pulling her into the apartment and kissing her hard.

He made her come twice with his tongue, and then once more with her legs thrown over his shoulder. This time they dressed together, picking up pieces of clothing strewn about the living room. 

“Plans tonight, Swan?” He asked as he handed her the dress that he had not so long ago peeled off her and threw over the couch. 

“No, I just came from work.” She blushed a little as she pulled on the tight material.

“Work? In that? You must get some big tips.” That made her laugh, and Killian found himself soaking in the sound. 

“I wish. I’m a bail-bonds person. The tight dresses are how I catch scummy guys.” She answered nonchalantly as she fixed her hair in the mirror. “I did catch the guy, if you were interested. This dress never fails me,” She turned to wink at him before looking around for her shoes.

“I bet it doesn’t.” Killian said almost to himself. “Are you off to family dinner now then?”

“Uh, no. No family to have dinner with.” She answered nonchalantly. 

“Friends?”

“Kind of a loner.”

And then Killian said something without thinking. 

“Well, you’re more then welcome to come to my friends. There’s always too much food, and they’re a bunch of drunks so you know there will be plenty of booze.” He looked up to see her frozen with a shoe in hand.

“Uh...” She finished pulling on one shoe and took the other that Killian was holding out for her without meeting his eye. “Thanks, but I don’t think so.”

“Right,” Killian quickly said, hoping he was coming off as casual, before composing himself with his usual swagger. “Well, have a good holiday than, Swan.” 

If Killian hadn’t known any better, he would have thought he saw some sadness flash across her features before she composed her face and smirked at him. 

“You too, Jones. Have fun with your drunk friends and thanks for tonight.”

“Swan, as always, it was my pleasure.”

-CS-

Killian’s friends had given him shit for being almost an hour and a half late to dinner, but Killian shrugged it off. Throughout dinner his mind was preoccupied with the gorgeous blonde who just hours ago had her legs wrapped around his head, feeling sort of weird about how he had just blurted out an invite to his friends’ dinner, and even worse about her reaction. Because if Killian was honest with himself, he really would have enjoyed having her here, tonight, sitting next to him.

“Alright, Killian. Fest up. Why do you keep checking your phone?” Ruby accused, pointing a long, polished nail at him halfway through desert. Killian, who hadn’t even realized he kept checking the screen every few minutes, could feel his ears go red when everyone turned to look at him. 

“I don’t know what your talk….”

“Oh my god, does Killian Jones, lady-killer, have a girlfriend?” Regina asked with a raised eyebrow from across the table.

“Oh Killian that’s wonderful! Why didn’t you bring her? You know we would have been on our best behavior,” Mary Margaret smiled at him from the other end of the table as she passed the coffee pot to David.

“I do not have a girlfriend, you know me. I’m just making sure I’m not missing any messages, you know best wishes for the holiday and all.” It was a bad lie and he knew it. He knew they knew it, but, to his relief and surprise, they all dropped the subject moving on to talk about Regina and Robin’s honeymoon they had just gotten back from.

Later that night, when he was thanking Mary Margaret and David for their hospitality, Mary Margaret whispered to him, “Bring her next time, ok Killian?” before kissing him on the cheek and sending him out the door with a large tupperware of leftovers. 

The next morning, he woke up to a few texts from his friends’ group message, wishing each other Merry Christmas, but when he scrolled through his notifications he saw the only one he was hoping to see. 

Merry Christmas, hope Santa brought you everything you wanted ;) – Emma

-CS-

The following week, Killian tried not to text her, he really did. But on the morning of New Year’s Eve, he broke down.

Plans for tonight, Swan? -KJ

I’m suppose to meet a skip -ES

Red dress? Lucky bastard. -KJ

Ha, he wont feel that way once the handcuffs are on. -ES

I’m still not seeing the issue. You in that dress with handcuffs? I’d commit a crime too in order experience that pleasure, darling.- KJ

Well, I can always swing by if I catch him early enough.-ES

It would be an honor, Swan. -KJ

You don’t have plans tonight? Its New Years Eve. -ES

An over-rated, non-holiday. – KJ

Are you sure? It might be real late… -ES

I’ll keep the champagne chilled. -KJ

In truth, she wasn’t all that late. She knocked on his door at 11:10pm, wearing a gold dress that scooped down, showing a considerable about of cleavage, and when she turned to close the door, he had to readjust himself in his pants because the dress had no back.

When she dropped her purse and coat on the table next to the door, she turned to him with a sly smile. 

“Not the red dress, but this one did the trick well enough. He didn’t even put up a fight.”

“Aye, I can see how a man would be hypnotized by this number.” He murmured, stepping into her space and running the tips of his finger over her collarbone and down in between her breast. 

“You know, I was thinking,” Her voice came out as a breath as Killian lowered his lips to her neck to suck on her pulse point. “I know you mentioned…oh…the handcuffs…”

That got his attention. He lifted his head to look at her. She looked flushed, or maybe she was blushing, but she gave him a sexy smile, lifting her hand to dangle the cuffs for him to see. 

“I was thinking maybe you could have your way with me.”

Killian grinned, touching the cuffs to feel the cool metal. “Oh love, I was going to have my way with you anyway, but this is a so fucking hot,” he said before pulling her to him for a bruising kiss. 

Dropping his hand, he slid it past the material of her dress to cup her breast. He massaged it, moving his fingers to tease her nipple a few times as he dropped his mouth to her neck once more. 

Emma’s hands were in his hair as he kissed his way down the exposed skin of her chest, pulled her breast out of the dress and running his tongue over her nipple. She gasped, and he felt her move her hands to hook her thumbs in the straps on her shoulders, letting the top of the dress drop and hang at her hips, where the material of the dress was tighter. Killian wasted no time in pulling the material off her hips and letting it pool at the gold heels on her feet. He couldn’t stop the moan he made when he saw she was completely naked under the dress.

“Do you always leave your underwear at home when you catch skips?”

She laughed a little at that.

“No, but I do take it off in the car when I’m coming up to fuck an incredibly hot, British guy.”

If he could get harder than he already was, he would have. The idea of her slipping her thong off in the car…the image did something to him. He slid his hand between her thighs to find her not just wet but dripping. His fingesr slid easily between her folds as he pushed two into her entrance, working them back and forth shallowly as she moaned into his kiss. She gasped again when his thumb found her clit, rubbing slow circles. 

Breaking the kiss, she rested her forehead against his. “I feel like I’m at a disadvantage. I’m completely naked and you are fully dressed.” She gasped out as he continued to fuck her with his fingers. 

“Oh I don’t know, I kind of like you this way.”

“I can tell.” She quipped back, her hand grazing down his torso before gripping his hard cock through his pants. 

They continued to kiss as she rubbed his length through the material of his jeans until he couldn’t take it anymore. Leaning down a little, Killian wrapped his hands around the back of her thighs before straightening up, forcing her legs around his hips so he was holding her up, hands going to her ass, her core rubbing deliciously at the seam of his pants where he was straining against. She laughed lightly, attaching her lips to his neck as he made his way through his apartment to the bedroom. Once at the foot of the bed, he let her legs slide down off of him so that she was standing pressed against him again.

“Let me just go get a condom, I think I left a new box in the bathroom.” He said as he moved to separate himself from her to search for the box he bought a few days before. 

“Actually,” She started, gripping his shirt and pulling him back to her. “I’m on the pill and I recently got tested and I’m clean…”

“Aye?” His eyebrow shot up, was she suggesting…. “I get tested after every new partner, I’m clean as well…”

“Good, so if its ok with you… I’d like to feel you without the barrier.”

Killian could feel himself get harder. Could this girl get any hotter? Killian had never had sex without a condom, always careful not to get a girl pregnant as he was not ready for that kind of commitment and almost as importantly, when you only have one-night stands, you couldn’t be too careful about catching something.

“Bloody fuck, lass” He responded, pulled her close to him so she could feel exactly what the idea of barebacking her did to him. 

“Isnt this the point of you and me fucking each other regularly?” He nodded stupidly at her. “Besides, I really want to feel you cum inside me. It’s something I keep thinking about, feeling you cum in me, running down my thighs.”

“Jesus, love. You could not get any hotter.” She smiled wickedly at that and made a move to kick of her heels, but Killian bite down on her ear lobe and growled, “Leave them on.”

“Yea?”

“Yes,” his hot breath hit her ear and he could feel her shiver, before reaching his pants’ zipper. With practiced ease, she reached into his pants to close her hand around his member, stroking lightly. 

Killian, overcome with the sensation of her smooth palm around him, let his head fall back. Emma saw her opportunity and slide down to her knees and pulled his cock and balls through the open zipper. She gave him a few more strokes before he felt the soft wetness of her tongue ever so lightly circle the head of his cock. His eyes snapped open at the feeling and he brought his head forward to watch her on her knees in front of him. Her movements ever so slowly moved from light teases to bold strokes of her tongue as she ran it from base to tip and circled and then moving back down again. Killian groaned as she closed her lips around him, sucking lightly and bobbing her head in small movements, before releasing him and dipping under to run her tongue over his balls.

“Ohh yes, love. That’s it, darling,” he moaned still watching her. He let his fingers tangle into her hair as he lightly guided her all while holding her hair back in order to get a better view.   
Emma alternated between sucking and stroking his cock and balls, bringing him to his edge quicker then he would have liked to admit until he had to stop her.

“You are far too good at that, love, but its my turn. Up on the bed with you.” His eyes never left hers as she stood and gave him a peck on the lips. Watching her crawling onto his bed, Killian couldn’t help but give her a quick swat on her ass cheek and was reward with giggles as Emma turned to settle in the middle of the mattress.

“No, no love. Turn ‘round, on your knees again. Just like that,” Emma furrowed her brows at him but obeyed as she kneeled on the bed facing toward the headboard and away from Killian. Killian in the meantime had unbuckled his pants, letting them fall to the floor and stepped out of them. Pulling his Henley over his head, he was now as naked as she was. Before kneeling on the bed to join her, he bent to scoop the handcuffs off the carpet and shuffled up on his knees to press against her back. Running a hand around her stomach, he could feel her relax against him. He knew she could feel his erection against her ass, and with little adjusting he settled himself between her cheeks. As he kissed and bit her neck and shoulder, he simultaneously let his hand dip down to tease her clit as he thrusted his cock lightly between her ass cheeks.

Leaning against her, he guided her to bend down so she was on all fours, before running his hand down her back. He gave her a light push, signally her to lay down more. Once she was laying with her chest flat against the bed, back arched with her ass up in the air, he pulled her arms above her head and latched one wrist with the handcuffs.

“Is this ok, love?” He asked, checking to make sure she was still on board. 

“Yes,” She said in a breathy voice, her eyes following his movements as he threaded the short chain around the head board post and snapped the other cuff loosely around her other wrist.

“You are so fucking hot, Emma” He praised her as he moved back behind her to lightly thrust against her. Bending, he left a trail of kisses from the middle of her back to the curve of her ass, before continuing down to the top of her left thigh. He noted that Emma was quiet, like she was holding her breath as he slowly moved down, so he gave her a quick slap to her right butt cheek. She yelp quietly, before it turned into a moan as he lightly grazed her slit with his tongue. Readjusting, he half slid off the bed to get into a better position to run his tongue through her folds, tasting her as she gasped and moaned. Not being able to resist, he dipped his tongue into her on every other lick, earning an “oh my god.” 

After several minutes of teasing, he could feel her start to thrust back impatiently. Applying more pressure with his tongue, he began to alternate his sucking her clit between his lips and teasing her with his tongue. 

“I’m so close, Killian, I just need a little… I just need a little more.” She begged, opening her legs a little wider. 

Giving her more pressure to her clit, he moved his right hand from where it was holding her hip across the skin of her backside to rub at the moisture between her folds. After a swipe or two, he pushed his thumb into her entrance, and began to thrust it in and out ever so slightly. It was want she need apparently, as he could feel her walls clench around his thumb and her legs began to shake. 

Killian let her ride it out as he continued to lick at her until he could feel the slight after shocks of being over stimulated. Coming up from behind her, he kept his thumb inside of her and used his other hand to rub his cock to take off just a little bit of the edge. 

She was gasping for breath on the bed in front of him and he took a second to admire her, handcuffed and ready for him to do what he wished with her. 

“How shall I have you, love?” He asked playfully leaning over to trail more kisses down her spine while he slowly slide his thumb out of her. She was soaked between her legs, both from her own orgasm and his saliva, and he used the lubrication to slide his thumb along her up to her other hole. She gasped a little when he rubbed his thumb of the puckered hole. 

“What do you think Swan, should I take you here?” He asked as he pressed softly down. 

“Oh,” She moaned, trying to relax as he continued to apply light pressure. 

“What say you, lass? Feel good? Or should I stop?” He wanted to make sure she was still comfortable, he wouldn’t pressure her into something she wasn’t into. “Is this ok Swan? I’ll stop if you don’t…”

“Don’t stop!” She shifted slightly to press back at his hand. “It feels so good, keep doing that but maybe not yet with your cock, another night though?”

“Aye, Swan, anything you want. I’ll follow your lead.”

“I need you to fuck me, god Killian, please.” She was almost sobbing now that he had worked her back up. He wasted no time in heeding her request. Shifting some, he lined himself up and slowly enter her, causing her to let out such a dirty moan he almost came right then. He thrusted shallowly for a few moments, groaning himself at how good she felt, how wet she was for him. After a few moments though, she began to get impatient, pushing back against him, a silent urge to move faster, harder. Killian was all to happy to comply. Using his hand on her hip, he anchored himself in order to thrust into her fast as he continued to stimulate her ass. She was saying filthy things now, he could only make out about half of it as she pressed her face into the mattress, muffling her cries and curses. As Killian continued to fuck her, her felt her hand tickle his balls as they slapped against her. He hadn’t even noticed her slip the cuffs around her wrist. 

“That’s it, love, touch yourself for me. Come on. I’m almost there. Come on, Swan.” He urged her as he snapped his hips into her, his thumb pushing into her ass deeper.

“I want to feel you cum around my cock, love. Fuck. I need to feel you come for me. Then I’m going to fill you. I’m going to cum inside you. That’s what you want, isn’t it, you filthy girl? You want to feel my cock cum inside of you, feel my cum drip out of your cunt onto your thighs, but you have to cum for me first.” He was fucking her without abandonment now, barely holding back his flood gates. But it seemed his dirty talk did the trick for her. Emma was crying out under him, her walls squeezing rhythmically around him. Once her back relaxed and he could feel only the lightly fluttering of her walls, he gave a few more thrust before he was cumming too. Collapsing, he rested his forehead on her back, both of them sweaty and spent. 

“That was..”

“Amazing,” she finished for him before shifting a bit. Killian took that as his cue to pull out of her now that he was softening anyway, but couldn’t help but to watch as his cum slipped out of her as well, dripping down her now clenched thighs. Bending, he grabbed his boxer short and used them to help her clean up a bit, before they both dropped down to lay on the bed. 

As soon as his back hit the bed, an unusual sense of panic crept up Killian’s spine. And he knew exactly why. Any second now, this beautiful woman was going to spring up and start getting dressed and, he hated to admit this, he didn’t want her to leave. Not tonight. So Killian did the only thing he could think of. Before she had a chance to even begin to sit up, Killian was up and off the bed, grabbing a clean pair of boxers and striding out of the room. He was only gone a minute, coming back holding a bottle of champagne and two old-fashioned glasses. 

“I don’t have champagne flutes, but these will do the job,” He smiled at Emma, who was just sitting up with his sheet wrapped around her and looking around for her clothes, forgetting they were still by the door. Popping the cork, he wagged his eyebrows at her, smiling harder when she rolled her eyes at him.

“Could you grab my dress from the living room?” She asked. Ignoring her, he poured champagne into both glasses. 

“Cheers, Swan,” he said, offering her the glass and continuing to ignore her question. 

“Killian, I’m naked..”

“Cheers, to that,” He grinned, but opened a draw and grabbed a t-shirt and boxers for her.

“I should really…”

“Stay.” He said simply. “Please, just…. Stay tonight.” Emma eyed him for a long minute before reaching for the glasses he was still holding out for her. 

“What are we cheers’ing too. Something corny like the new year, or good health.” 

Killian thought for moment of that. “To overcoming any challenges the new year brings.” Emma gave him a small smile, clinking their glasses together.

They finished the bottle quickly, before falling back into bed for a second round. The t-shirt and boxers forgotten on the dressers until the next morning.


End file.
